Preferably the present invention is used together with a system which identifies the objects and thereupon controls the continued handling of them. Such a system may comprise that each individual object has been marked with a bar code which is read by means of an optical reader. The system generates signals which control the continued handling of the object.
The handling of certain types of objects, such as e.g. books, also brings with it special problems in order to avoid damages to the objects and by the unloading into collection cassettes since objects of very different shapes and sizes shall be handled.